I'm Sorry, Ok
by jpopbabydoll
Summary: Hot summer, harsh words and a few problems on the horizon. Can the boys get out of this mess before dinner?


I'm Sorry, OK!

By

Jpopbabydoll

Disclaimer: I don't own The Dukes of Hazzard or anything relating to it, if I did I'd be a rich woman by now. Nor am I making any kind of money I'm doing this for fun only!

Authors notes: This is my first attempt at fan fiction of any kind so no flames pretty please )

Ok with that said on with the story!

Chapter1.

Bo sighed as he surveyed his surroundings. It really was a beautiful sight; Hazzard was unlike anywhere else in the world. Bo sat on the edge of the deepest ravine on his Uncle Jesse's farm; it was his thinking spot, his cool off spot. Although right now he didn't think a swim in ice water would help. It was on of the hottest summers Hazzard had seen in years, and no rain to boot which often had tempers flaring up as much as the dust.

Bo sighed again, he had really said some awful things to Luke 'I hope Luke can forgive me' he thought as a hot breeze blew kicking up some dust and if possible making hotter then before.

'I hate fighting, especially if it's with Luke over stupid stuff like we have been lately.

Bo chewed on his bottom lip and sat thinking for a few more minutes before allowing himself a small smile. He would just have to go and apologize "Even if it ain't all my fault." He added. As he started to stand the edge of the ravine gave way, Bo felt his feet go out from under him as he fell to the bottom along with a pile of rocks and dirt.

Luke sat at the kitchen table rubbing his face with his hands. 'I hate fighting' Luke thought

'Especially when it's with Bo over stupid stuff.' He really wished he could take back the words he'd said, he never meant them, it was in the heat of the day he was annoyed and he lashed out.

God he wished Bo would hurry and get home, he'd already been waiting to apologize for hours

'Even if it wasn't all my fault.' He thought.

The sounds of the nearby CB sprang to life pulling Luke from his thoughts.

"Shepard to Lost Sheep, Shepard to Lost Sheep, Are you boys out there?" hearing Uncle Jesse's voice Luke had to smile as he picked up the CB. "Luke here Uncle Jesse, what's up?"

"Oh..well I just sold the last of all that firewood, thought I might treat my family to a night out since Daisy doesn't have to work, so I want you boys at the Boars Nest in an hour."

Luke smiled "Sounds great Uncle Jesse, but make that a hour and a half I gotta find Bo."

"What do you mean find Bo?" replied Jesse

Luke groaned he should have known by now what to say….and what not to say.

"Well Uncle Jesse, me an Bo had a bit of a fight and he huffed off somewhere."

He cringed inwardly when his Uncle voice came back over the CB.

"Luke I want you to go find Bo then both of you get yourselves cleaned up, sorted out and you two meet me and you cousin Daisy at the Boars Nest by Six-thirty."

"I got it, I got it, we'll be there with bell on."

"Good, we'll be waiting." Luke could hear the smile in his uncle's voice.

He put the CB down and started thinking, where would Bo run off to? Well he didn't drive off the General was still parked outside. Luke sat to think and when the realization hit him Luke groaned and shook his head "Oh Bo, couldn't you pick somewhere closer to home?" It was still record setting hot outside and Bo's favorite spot was little more then a half hour hike out to the back forty, and now they were on Uncle Jesse's clock.

Thirty minutes later Luke was making his way back to the ravine as quick as he could, not only to save him and Bo from a whoopin but he wanted to apologize. When he got there he stood back from the edge and took in the sight before him, there was only one sight he wanted to see right then but didn't, and that was Bo.

Bo's eyes opened slowly, his head was pounding, and his right leg throbbed. He tried to move it but quickly decided against it, he blinked a few times to try and clear his vision when a welcome sound caught his ears.

"Bo? Bo! Where are ya!"

"Luke is that you? I'm down here!" Bo yelled back praying that Luke hear him.

Within seconds he saw Luke face peer over the edge. Luke paled that was the last place he expected to find his cousin, he knew he had to get him out and fast.

"Bo, you ok?" 'That's a dumb question does he look ok to you' Luke added to himself

"Yeah Luke I'm just peachy."

"Hang on Cuz I'm coming down."

"I Promise Luke, I won't move" Bo quipped

Luke carefully made his way down the steep embankment and quickly was at Bo's side.

"I think my leg could be broken." Bo stated. Luke shot him a worried glance

"Don't worry I'll have you outta here in no time." Luke said as he started to move rocks and debris from around Bo's injured leg, and to his surprise Bo started to laugh.

Luke stopped what he was doing

"What's so funny?" He was starting to think that maybe God made a rock harder then Bo's head after all, and that the two had finally met.

Bo look up at Luke "Well Cuz I never took that saying Pride goeth before the fall so literally before. See I was on my way back to apologize when the edge gave out, see my pride goes and I had one heck of a fall." Luke closed his eyes and shook his head as the two young men sat and laughed.

"Seriously though Luke listen I'm real sorry, that stuff I said, and I didn't mean it ya know."

"I know." Luke said, "I'm sorry too, I overreacted and blew up."

Bo grinned "See what kind of mess we get into just trying to apologize."

"Well according to you, your pride caused this mess." Luke said teasingly

"Cute Luke, real cute." replied Bo and they both started laughing once more.

Luke grabbed Bo's hand and pulled him to his feet. Bo bit his lip and stifled a cry as pain shot up his leg. Bo shook his head to clear some of the cobwebs and immediately regretted it, his head started to pound and his vision blurred. Bo started to topple back to the ground; Luke quickly grabbed a hold of Bo to keep him upright "No Laying down on the job." Luke looked up getting Bo outta here wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright, I think I have a plan." Bo looked at Luke "You think? I'd feel a lot better if you knew you had a plan rather than you thinking you thought of one."

Luke just rolled his eyes "Well Bo can you think of anything?"

"Aww Luke don't make me think, me head already hurts, it don't need to even be thinking about thinking." Bo grumbled

"Ya know Bo the thing that scares me most, is that, that made sense." Bo tried to glare, but he couldn't get his eyes to focus right.

"Well the way I see it Bo, we have one of two choices we could A: I carry you piggy back or B: you can walk take your pick." Bo wasn't in the mood to argue since arguing got them into this mess anyway. Bo leaned on Luke's back for support as they started the long careful climb back up the ravine wall. Once they reached the top Bo was looking worse for the ware

"You alright?" Luke asked "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Bo lied

Luke gave him a doubtful look but decided to leave it alone for now. Luke was cursing inwardly, the hard he just realized wasn't over yet, it was another half an hour hike back to the farmhouse.

TBC

OK well there it is my first attempt at anything, thank you for reading, now review please


End file.
